Under the Rose
by oni-dragon
Summary: Rated to be safe...Haruka is a orphan..she is sent to live with the Kaiou.
1. Default Chapter

Well I got bored and I have major writers block with my other fic, so I decided to write this...I know I want to write so I will try to keep two fics up to date without dying.  
  
Sailor moon is not mine nor the characters...well maybe a few and you will know when they are mine...The story is mine...I think I have had this ideal in my mind after reading a manga called 'Under the Rose' it's good. Found on Lililicious...This is gonna be as long as I want it to be.  
  
Chapter one  
  
It's always like this one family will take me and then they decide that I am no good or not the right child and they will send me back. It's always like this I am 15 and no family will keep me for more than a month. I am Haruka, they don't give you last name, you are an orphan you don't need one. You gain the last name of the people you stay with. If I keep my entire last name I would be Haruka Ueda-Matoh-Otomo-Fujima-Akino-Soryo. Ha, that's funny. Why do I remember all their names? I have a new one. A name I don't know whom it is or anything but they are rich and have a daughter. Hmmm, a girl. That is why the other ones didn't like me so much, the fact that I am gay and that I am a girl absolutely repulses them. Well, enough to send me back to the orphanage with out another word or day, they call them up they pick me up and then I am back to this bed.... The people who work here have bets to see how long it will be before I return to this bed.  
  
It is the day I am getting ready to go to my new home. On the way there I sit with my lone suitcase. We arrive at my new home and its not a normal home, its more like a mansion. This is a nice house, maybe they will put me in a corner of this place and I will be forgotten of and they wont send me back to the place that I will be till the day of my death. Well, not till my death more like till I am 18. We pull in to the driveway and I get out with my lone suitcase and they are standing there, in a nice line first the mother and then the father and then the daughter and finally what I take is the maid. As soon as I am a safe distance away from the van he takes off calling me by my name and wishing me luck. The mother looks nice and gentle with her smile and the father looks strict and yet so gentle. But the girl I don't know what it is about her but she seems so alone and sad. The maid is jolly.  
  
As I approach the family the woman starts to talk to me, "Hi and welcome, I am Mrs. Kaiou and this is Mr. Kaiou, this is my daughter Michiru and our maid Nami." She said and Haruka reached her hand out to shake all their hands but Michiru she just stood there and looked down at her feet. She was dressed in a school uniform; school seems that I will be joining her in this school.  
  
"Hi", I start. "I am Haruka. Nice to meet you." They all lead me in and show me the place but Michiru seems not to care and she walks off somewhere. I lay down in my new bed that is in my own room. I have a new my own room now. I sit there its plain with only a dresser and a bed. The walls are white and the floor is beige color. I get up to unpack my suitcase and put things in my dresser and I find a uniform it's a green pleated skirt with a white blouse. I start to unpack when I hear a knock at the door. I go over to answer it and there is the lone girl standing at the door. She looks at me with this look in her eyes that I know nothing of. I am scared of her but yet I let her in to my room and she sits on my bed.  
  
"It looks a bit dull in here if you ask me." She says to me while she lies back on my bed and crosses her legs as her feet are propped on my bed but yet because of her skirt I still see a glimpse of her white underwear. "You see something that you like?"  
  
I turned around with my face flushed and I apologies quickly.  
  
"You are afraid of me a lot aren't you?" she tilts her head, "There is no need for that." She gets up and walks towards me, she reaches her hand out to touch me but I flinch and she takes a step back.  
  
"I am sorry, I am nervous around people." I tell her.  
  
"Well that's fine. We all have our things" She says that she excuses her self and walks towards the door. "I just came to tell you that dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." After that she took her leave out my door and I decided to lay down on my bed and wait till dinner is ready.  
  
Chapter Fin  
  
Yes...This is new for me to have two chapters going at the same time...Well hope you enjoy the chapter. 


	2. Chapter Two

Sigh...

Chapter Two

I awoke the next morning to a slight humming and some one dusting my things. I propped my self on my elbows and silently. I watch her for a few minutes and she was dancing around humming and singing to herself in a French maid outfit. She sharply turns around to see me stareing at her. "Good, you are awake...You'll be late for school if you don't get a move on." I stare at her more to see that she is no older then me.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I ask quietly almost to quiet that she wouldn't hear me.

"Oh, I am Jennifer and I am your maid." She states as if I was to already know that, "I have been living here for two years and they told me yesterday that I was to be your maid..." She starts to dance around, "you should get up the miss of the house is already eating her breakfast. And the Mr and the Mrs are going to be gone for a week, and you need to go to school go get up." She leaves after telling me and she seems to be enjoying the outfit.

I get washed up and dressed in my school outfit and climb down the stairs to the kitchen and I look at my maid, and she stares confused at me. "What are you doing in here, breakfast is out there...Go. Sit. Eat." She says pushing me out the door to a table where Michiru was already eating her meal. I didn't protest to Jennifer pushing me, and Michiru didn't seem to notice me at this moment. "Oh and by the way, Miss Michiru. Would you please show this poor girl to school today...You don't have to walk with her, just make sure she gets there today. I don't want her to be tardy on her first day of school." With that said Jennifer left us alone.

"You don't have to worry about me, I will try and find it my self." I stated while I look at the emotionless girl. I start to chew on my toast not expecting a word from her.

"You're hopeless, you would get lost on the way and probably not find you're way home and it would be my fault. Are you ready for school, because I've been done and waiting for you to come down and eat." She said that with a tone that says she is not mad. I nodded my head and got up and we started to walk towards the door. As we walked to the door and she grabbed my hand as we walked to the and let go of it when we got to the door she let go and I was left there confused, 'is she playing with me?' I asked my self. "Are you coming or not?" She asked sweetly and she walked off.

FIN

Leena9: Yes grammar...I hope I did better in this chapter.

Miss Michiru Kaiou: Thank you.

Keriko: to tell you the truth her attitude was an accident, I just one minute wanted her attitude to be like this.

ShortStuff1: I don't know my self.

Cryofdestiny: I hope the rest of it is good.

kino amiko: Yes...I know. Haruka is the one to bring Michiru out...I think this is a nice thing.

Medic33: Thank you

Element of Destiny: I wont forget to update the other story.

Eternalskyking: I hope I can keep it.

King Haruka: I know I like her boldness...I think I am proud of my self.

I think this was not the best chapter. But what can you do...Well yes, it was short...very short than I thought it was.


End file.
